


like a blanket fort for just them

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Demons, M/M, Multi, i say choose not to use warnings because i'm uncertain if things count as major character death, like they died to become demons but in the past and it won't be detailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: matt's just a demon with no clue what the FUCK is going on





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some things  
> 1\. jack may not appear for a couple chapters because the next chapter i plan on just being more jeremy and matt bc i know what i'm good at but i promise you will get a lot of him he deserves so much  
> 2\. i'm literally going on vacation tomorrow and like i KNOW i don't update super often anyway but i hyperfocus on literally anything involving demons so that's probably the only thing keeping me from writing the next chapter immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter before i heard about irl geoff getting sober and will be more than happy to rewrite it once i find the time

Matt found a small secluded table in the bar, setting down his rum and coke.  Periodically taking sips, he simply let his mind drift among the sound of the other patrons, sinking into the warmth of his hoodie, ratty and red.

 

He’s pulled back to reality by a glass getting set down gently on the other side of his little table.  On the other end of the glass is a short buff man and a dull grey suit.  Which all looked very nice, had it not been for the tie of purple and orange blocks in an almost glitch-like pattern, _definitely_ bright enough to catch the eye.  The man said something, but Matt was too busy trying to process everything else about his presence to hear anything.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

He smiled, softer than an angel’s wing, and shook his head.  “I _said,_ is this seat taken?”

 

“Well, no, bu-” Matt just watched the man sit down and took another sip of his rum.  “Alright.”

 

“Oh, I can leave if you want, it’s just…” Dude chugged his own drink (obviously a power play, seeing as it was whiskey) before he mumbled on that _you just seemed familiar._

 

“Oh, uh, I don’t…”  Realizing that, yes, he really was about to make this excuse, Matt sighed.  “I don’t really have any friends.  Ever.  So you must be mistaken.”

 

He looked back up, only to be met with impossibly warm eyes somehow showing him realization and a knowing smile without actually moving his face.  Both of them stared for quite a while, the man in the suit breaking eye contact first.  “Well, that sounds…”  After failing to think of a way to continue that sentence, he merely extended his hand.  “I’m Jeremy.”

 

Matt, shaking off his mounting confusion, shook Jeremy’s hand.  “Matt.”

 

There was what felt like a flame as their hands met.  Jeremy seemed to have felt it too, because when Matt looked, he saw _another_ mix of emotion in his eyes, this time understanding and… something else, which was a little hard to place in Matt wondering what the hell was happening here.  He took his hand back and instead used it to prop up his head as he leaned towards Matt slightly.  “You’re looking for contracts too, huh?”

 

“... What?”

 

“It’s the perfect place for it.”

 

“Oh, uh.  I didn’t really think of that.  And, y’know, it’s probably not fair to go for drunk people.”

 

Jeremy put his hands down and leaned his entire upper body across the table to whisper to Matt.  “Well, this isn’t really a job meant for _nice people,_ I mean…”

 

Matt wasn’t exactly experienced.  All he knew about this position was how to walk around not looking like a horrid monstrosity, and that a completed contract is probably the most strived for thing.  Now he knew about the hands thing, and that _apparently I can be as rude as I want, wow, thanks Jeremy, absolutely no way that can go wrong._  “I- Wh- Look, I wasn’t a _dick,_ back in my day, I just… uh.”

 

“Killed some people?”

 

“Yeah, actually.”

 

Jeremy gave a soft smile from the other side of the table, thought a moment, and crossed his arms.  “Let’s partner up.”

 

“... Sorry, what?”

 

“Let’s partner up?”  He drew on the table with bright green fire a pair of stick figures holding hands, one a hell of a lot longer than the other, despite not having seen Matt stand up yet.   _Is he self conscious about his height or something?_  “Split the contract, split the rewards.  You seem like you could use a hand, anyway.”

 

“I… thanks?”

 

Jeremy seemed lost in staring at his handiwork for a moment, before glancing back up at Matt.  “Is that a yes?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

He wiped the stick figures off the table so as not to set his suit on fire as he leaned forward once again.  “Okay, sweet, because I saw a guy by the bar I wanna try signing on.”  As Matt moved to stand up, Jeremy reached a hand out to grab his, stopping himself a mere inch away.  “This is your first time, right?”

 

Matt raised his eyebrows, sitting back down.  “Excuse me?”

 

Jeremy laughed and gave Matt’s arm a playful smack.  “Your first _demonic contract,_ Matt, get your head out the gutter!”

 

“Oh, thank god.  Yes.”

 

He sighed and fondly smiled, pulling his hand back.  “I want to make sure you know what you’re doing first.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“I’ll talk the guy into it, and you make the papers appear, okay?  But not until after he _says_ he’s interested.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And, uh…  I know this trick.  But you’ll have to hold my hand the whole time.”

 

“... What?”

 

“Look, it- it only works when we’re touching.”

 

“Mind explaining _more?_ ”

 

Jeremy took a sharp breath, closed his eyes, and took a hold of Matt’s hand.  Everything slowed and muffled, except for them.  Matt could still _see_ the people around them, but for all intents and purposes, Jeremy was the only other person in this bar.  And it felt… familiar?  It felt like a blanket fort for just them.  It felt a million times comfier than the tattered hoodie resting on his shoulders.  After letting the feeling settle, Jeremy opened his eyes again, now lime green, reflecting the light of the bar like a gem might.  “See?”

 

“You… you gotta teach me this some time.”

 

“Yeah, of course.”  Jeremy squeezed his hand.  “You ready?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

If it hadn’t been for almost smacking both hips full force against the table on his way to stand, Matt letting Jeremy lead him forward would’ve felt like floating.  Can demons get bruises?  Because Matt was starting to worry about bruises.  As they approached the bar, Jeremy clasped his free hand on the shoulder of a heavily tattooed older man, whose presence unblurred in Matt’s vision.  “Hey, hi, Geoff, right?”

 

He looked up at Jeremy from his seat.  “Oh, hey.  Wait, when did I tell you my name?”

 

“Some time, I dunno, we’re both pretty drunk, right Matt?”

 

Matt was more than willing to not have to talk at all during this exchange, but _nooo_.  “Yeah, uh.  He chugged a bunch of whiskey right in front of me.  It was kinda scary-”

 

Jeremy most likely would’ve shushed Matt if he wasn’t in the middle of a daisy chain of men.  A quick glare would suffice.  “So, Geoff.  You told me you had _guy problems,_ yeah?”

 

Geoff moved to rub at his forehead.  “Fuck, I really do.”

 

“I know that feel,” Matt mumbled, not really thinking about it.   _Wait.  How would I know?  I can’t remember shit._

 

Jeremy twisted Matt’s wrist just out of Geoff’s sight, not enough to break the overall calm he felt, without facing away from Geoff.  “What if I told you me and my friend here could help with that?”

 

“Well, I’m not sure I’d need much help, I mean…  Me and Jack go _way_ back, it’s just…”

 

“It’s just that you’re moping about him in a bar instead of doing anything about it.”  He gestured to Matt as best he could with two hands full.  “All you need is a little nudge.  Or maybe several, we don’t know you too well yet.”

 

Matt producing a form and a pen out of a puff of smoke only made Geoff blink a few times.  After sliding it closer to himself, he seemed to give up reading it partway through the first paragraph, but that was enough to give him a pretty good idea of what exactly he was getting into.  “Ah, I’ve made worse decisions sober.”

 

As soon as Geoff finished signing, the contracts vanished in a puff, and Jeremy gave his shoulder a quick rub.  “Alllright, you should be seeing us again in a couple days.”

 

Before they wait for Geoff to respond again, Matt finds himself practically getting dragged out of the bar- but it didn’t feel quite as much like floating this time.  Jeremy stopped by a street light, panting as he let go of Matt’s hand.  He looked up from where he leaned against the pole with his eyes no longer green.  “Glad that didn’t take long, huh?”

 

Matt rubbed his eyes, partially due to having to get used to Jeremy… _not_ being the center of his world again.  “I, yeah, uh…”

 

Standing up a little, Jeremy settled his breath.  “What’s up?”

 

“Just- What are you- Why?”

 

“... Why what?”

 

“Y’know… ugh,” Matt mumbled before he rubbed his forehead.  “Why’re you acting like??  Y’know, uhm.”  He sat on the pavement, hoping to somehow hide the fact that he almost fell on his ass.  “You, you started being all buddy buddy right away, and you keep interrupting yourself before maybe explaining it, and it’s… weird?”

 

Eyes wide, Jeremy sat down as well.  “I mean, I guess you just looked like someone else from far away, uhm…”

 

“That doesn’t really explain why you kept it up when you were closer, though.   _I don’t know you._ ”

 

Jeremy looked down to think, and then back up at Matt.  “Well.”  He stood up, and pulls Matt up as well.  “Whatever, you’ll know me soon enough.  We’ve got a job to do.”

 

He’d kept a tight grip on Jeremy in hopes of interrogating him longer, but as he gave their joined hands a frustrated glare, Matt found himself alone under the street light standing next to a fading puff of smoke.

 

“Could at least teach me how to do that too, you dick.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i SWEAR next chapter will be 99% jack to make up for all this
> 
> don't mind all the demon exposition it's just that The Hyperfocus(tm)

Jeremy had been at this for a while.  Hence why he only promised Geoff they’d get back to him in “a couple days”; it wouldn’t really be Hell if everybody got instant gratification, would it?

 

Filling out the papers was easy enough, but he couldn’t even imagine how these things  _ actually _ go through being approved.  Luckily, he didn’t have to sit through the process himself.  He finally made it to the counter and slid the form across it.  “Hey, Michael.”

 

It was pretty common to spend one’s time back in Hell part way between their human facade and their full form; small enough to fit through doors (would it really be Hell if it weren’t almost always cramped?), big enough to show off.  And despite looking close to a human himself, Michael still had an envious amount of eyes.  “Oh, hey.”  He slid the form closer to him, although Jeremy knew from experience he could see it clearly already.  “Sweet.”  Spinning the form right side up, he started reading it more thoroughly.  “Working with someone this time, huh?”

 

“Yeah, well, he’s new, so I figured I’d-” Jeremy stopped himself upon seeing Michael’s face peeking over the edge of the form.  “... What.”

 

“His name’s Matt, huh?”  Michael spun his chair around to sift through drawer upon drawer upon box.  “Wonder where I’ve heard that name before…”

 

“Loo-  _ listen, _ dude, you don’t know.  There’s a lot of Matts out there.  Very generic name.  Never met this guy in my existence.”

 

“Eyes aren’t the only reason I’m working  _ here, _ J,” he mumbled as he stamped, enveloped, then stamped again.  “I’ll see if I can get you two started within a day this time.”

 

“You really don’t have to do that.”

 

“Just try and stop me?”

 

* * *

 

Jeremy has been knocking on Matt’s door for 25 minutes now.  Nearly half an hour of precious bonding time before Michael’s nosey ass will supposedly get them started working early, wasted alone.  He sighed and resorted to simply phasing through Matt’s door, as one does.  “Matt, I hope you’re here and also awake, because I just did something  _ very _ rude.”

 

Another minute.  Shuffling fabric in the next room over.  “What?  Oh.  Hi.  What the fuck.”

 

Jeremy looked, seeing Matt stand in the doorway of his bedroom, head full of bedhair, eyes tired, draped in a blanket.  Long claws poked out from under the blanket, and faint horns poked out of messy strands of hair.  Jeremy’s pretty sure this is the first time he’s felt warmed by something other than fire since… well.  “Hi, yeah, you weren’t answering the door, so I just, uhm.  Walked through it.  Hope you don’t mind?”  He took Matt rubbing his eyes as an opportunity to try collecting himself again.  “Hey, I delivered all the paperwork, so we can just… chill until it’s all approved?”

 

“Oh, sweet.”  Matt scratched at his beard, partially in thought, partially in having a scratchy beard.  “I’m still kinda tired from last night.  You wanna just hang out here?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jeremy responded, heading vaguely towards a couch.

 

“No, no,  _ here, _ ” Matt said, grabbing Jeremy’s arm and pulling him into the bedroom.

 

And that’s the story of how Jeremy found himself getting spooned by a possibly handsome and  _ definitely _ larger demon who knows nothing about him.  It wasn’t the  _ worst _ way this visit could’ve played out.

 

Jeremy was trying to think of any possible conversation to keep his mind off of Matt’s sharp teeth grinding slightly behind his ear, or how cute Matt is when he’s sleepy, or how those bright orange horns kind of match the orange on his tie, or the claws casually running up and down his sleeve, or the fact that listing why he needs to keep his mind occupied  _ really _ isn’t helping.  Matt spoke first, though.  “Think we kinda got on the wrong foot at the end.”

 

“... End of last night?”

 

“Yeah, it was going kinda bad, then great, but then I got angry at you for… no reason?”

 

“And you’re trying to fix it by cuddling?”

 

“No?  Maybe.  Will that work?”

 

Jeremy laughed and faced Matt as best he could while still thoroughly wrapped in blanket and limbs.  “Dude, I already forgive you.”  He got an eye full of Matt’s scruffy hair and stopped.  “I, uh, think I’m kind of the one that needs to patch things up, more than you.”

 

“Oh, you totally are, but your excuse for all this is better than anything I could come up with.”

 

Jeremy laughed, shaking Matt’s arms a little in the process.  “It’s cool, it’s not like we have much else to do, y’know?”

 

If Matt expected anything out of cuddling with a man in a suit, it wasn’t unargued acceptance.  But he wasn’t awake enough to articulate something like this.  “You’ve got a lot to teach me, dude.”

 

“I do, huh?”  He glanced around, thinking of as many things he could think of.  “Well, most of the tricks I know are hard to do laying down-”

 

“Not just that stuff, uh…”  Matt sighed and sat up, but without letting go, so Jeremy was dragged into his lap along the way.  But Matt freed him after a moment.  “You were saying a lot of weird shit, which is kind of why I started getting annoyed?  So if you can explain what all that was about, that’d be great.”

 

Blinking, Jeremy took a moment to realize what he meant.  “Oh!”  He went to loosen his tie, although he knew it always went back to being just right no matter how much he tugged.  “Yeah, I was just confused.  Y’know, booze, in a bar, and stuff.”

 

Demons don’t get drunk.  This was another thing Matt knew.  But he shrugged it off.  “Okay.”  Once again he rubbed at his eyes, and he noticed something once he was done.  “Wow, you’re, uhm.  You’re.”

 

“... What?”

 

“You’re kinda grey?”

 

Jeremy looked over his suit and his hands, all colorless.  “Yeah, and?”

 

“Is that like, normal?  I don’t know a lot of things.”

 

“I guess?  Well,  _ supposedly _ you’re more colorful the more that people liked you when you were alive.  Not sure I buy it.”  He looked Matt up and down, taking in the brown of his hair, the dye throughout it, the tone of his flesh, everything.  “But it looks like  _ somebody _ really likes you,” Jeremy  _ almost _ said out loud.  Matt didn’t need to be even more confused, though.

 

Looking down at his hands, Matt thought quite a bit.  Well, tried to.  “I don’t know what kind of person would like somebody like me.”

 

“Oh, you don’t seem too bad, I mean-”

 

“No, like.  Okay, probably a little weird to be telling this to somebody I  _ just _ met not too long ago, but the way I died was kind of…”  He made a knocking motion at his head, hitting his hand against one of his horns instead.  “I seriously can’t remember who would like me.  Definitely remember some of the reasons I’m in Hell, sure, but a lot of things are kinda… not.  Not there.  Yeah.”

 

Jeremy thought for a moment and looked up.  “You’re loved but don’t remember, I just remember and ‘m not loved.”  He didn’t do as good a job of keeping himself from talking this time, but luckily for him, it only came out as a whisper.

 

“What?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What’d you just say?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.”

 

“Uh-huh.”  Matt had been giving a weird look to Jeremy’s face, but his eyes drifted down a little.  “Hey, what the fuck is with your tie, anyway?”

 

“Oh!”  He fiddled with it slightly, watching the orange and purple blocks move about, sometimes escaping the surface of the tie entirely.  “It’s, uhm…  Like an antique of my life or something.  I’m honestly not sure why it acts the way it does, though.”

 

He reached towards it a little.  “Yeah, that’s kind of…”  Before he could touch it, Jeremy pulled away.  “... I mean, I guess my hoodie’s like one for me, but it doesn’t do anything like this.  And isn’t the only part of my entire being that isn’t in black and white.”

 

Jeremy let his shoulders loosen up, looking over at the hoodie in question.  “Something like that, yeah.  I dunno, demon stuff  _ is _ pretty weird.”

 

“It really is, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like dropping hints that i'm dropping hints


End file.
